monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabasa
Sabasa is a location in Monster Girl Quest. It is a human kingdom in the arid Safina region of Sentora. Description Sabasa's ruling family consists of the Sabasa King and his daughter Sara. This family possesses the blood of monsters due to their ancestor, the first king of Sabasa, marrying the powerful monster Sphinx. History Shortly before Luka and Alice arrive at Sabasa, Sara leaves to go to the Pyramid to undertake the Dragon Seal Trial. She leaves behind a note explaining her destination, but it has horrible writing and her father mistakes it for a kidnapper's note. Luka and Alice arrive at Sabasa during Chapter 1 and explore the city. They eventually make their way to the castle and speak to the king, who tells them that Sara has (in his view) been kidnapped. Luka agrees to rescue the princess. Afterwards, they head to an inn where Alice confronts Luka about his beliefs. Luka tells her about his past. Alice encourages him, then proceeds to rape him with her breasts. The pair go to the Pyramid and return with Sara. Back at Sabasa, the king thanks Luka for his actions and puts on a feast. During the festivities, the king brings Luka to the princess’s room, only to purposely break the door handle and lock them in. Sara then rewards Luka with a blowjob. The next morning, the two part ways. Luka and Alice leave Sabasa. In Chapter 2, Sara is genuinely kidnapped, with the culprits being the fairies and elves of Fairy's Island. They demand that the citizens of Sabasa Kingdom leave, which is naturally unacceptable. A Sabasan soldier is sent out to bring Luka back. Luka again agrees to help and heads to Fairy's Island. But while he defeats the fairy and elf queens, he is unable to bring Sara back as the princess accompanies Granberia back to the Monster Lord's Castle. Luka returns to Sabasa and can either lie or tell the truth to the king. If he chooses to lie, he states that Granberia showed up and kidnapped Sara. If he chooses to be honest, he states that Sara jumped on Granberia and was accidentally warped. Regardless of how Luka answers, the Sabasa King knows that Granberia won’t bring any harm to his daughter. He has also been aware of Sara’s true feelings for Granberia all this time and does not mind the next generation of Sabasa not being ruled by her. Luka vows to return Sara in one piece, but the King requests to let her do as she pleases. In Chapter 3, Sabasa is attacked by the heavenly forces, like the rest of the world. A messenger brings word of a large army of monsters heads towards the city. The king realises that the messenger is actually a monster in disguise and attacks them, revealing them to be the vampire Carmilla. However, more vampires have already entered the castle, so the king orders his subjects to evacuate and lock down the castle, while he remains behind to hold off the vampires. The king is able to avoid capture until Luka and Alice return to Sabasa and defeat the vampire leaders. He thanks them and notes that, while he'd like to throw a feast for them, now is not the best situation. The king then prepares and rebuilds his forces for future assaults, and wishes the two well. Sabasa is attacked a second time. The king leads the army and, despite fighting valiantly, is nearly defeated. Fortunately, his ancestor Sphinx comes to the rescue. One month after Ilias' defeat, Luka and Alice stop by Sabasa again on a trip around the world. The king thanks Luka for saving the world and once again tries to ask him to marry Sara. If Luka manages to refuse his demands, the King gives up and decides to let Luka leave, but if he fails Luka is forced to undergo marriage. Trivia *The Sabasa Castle theme is Elgar’s “Land of Hope and Glory” from his Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1. Category:Locations Category:Hub Area Category:Safina Category:Sentora Category:Sabasa